hero_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Wants to Be a Cat
"Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" is a song featured in Disney's The Aristocats. Lyrics Original= Scat Cat: (Spoken) Well, little lady, let me elucidate here Everybody wants to be a cat Because a cat's the only cat Who knows where it's at Thomas O'Malley: Tell me! Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat 'Cause everything else is obsolete Scat: Strickly high button shoes! O'Malley: A square with a horn Makes you wish you weren't born Scat: Every time he plays O'Malley: But, with a square in the act You can set music back Scat: To the caveman days Cha cha ba dum bo day O'Malley: I've heard some corny birds Who tried to sing Scat: But still a cat's the only cat Who knows how to swing Billy Boss the Russian Cat: Who wants to dig a long-haired gig Or stuff like that... O'Malley and Scat: ...When everybody wants to be a cat? A square with a horn Makes you wish you weren't born Every time he plays O'Malley: Oh a rinky tinky tinky O'Malley and Scat: With a square in the act You can set music back To the caveman days Marie: Oh a rinky tinky tinky Marie, O'Malley and Scat: Yes, everybody wants to be a cat Because a cat's the only cat Who knows where it's at While playin' jazz You always has a welcome mat 'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat Shun Gon the Chinese Cat: Oh, boy, fellas, let's rock this joint! Billy Boss the Russian Cat: Ha ha! Groovy, cats! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Shun Gon the Chinese Cat: Shanghai, Hong Kong, Egg Fu Yong! Hya ha ha ha ha ha! Fortune cookie always wrong! Hya ha ha! Now, that's a hot one! Hye he he! Thomas O'Malley: How about you and me, Duchess? Duchess: Let's swing it, Thomas! Berlioz: Groovy, Mama, groovy! Scat Cat: Blow it, small fry, blow it! Toulouse: flat note on trumpet Shun Gon the Chinese Cat: Boy, he blew it! Peppo: But he was close! (Harp begins) Duchess: If you want to turn me on Play your horn, don't spare the tone And blow a little soul into the tune O'Malley: Let's take it to another key Scat: Modulate, and wait for me I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon... O'Malley: The other cats will all commence Congregatin' on the fence Underneath the alley's only light Duchess: Where every note is out of sight (Jazz music begins again) Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Hallelujah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: I'm telling you! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Yeah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Mmmm! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Hallelujah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat...! |-|Reprise= Alley cats: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Frou-Frou: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Uncle Waldo: Everybody... Whoopee! Everybody wants to be a cat Alley cats: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be...a...cat! Videos Official The Aristocats - Everybody wants to be a cat (movie ending) Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat (Original Soundtrack Version) The Aristocats OST - 4. Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers